


22194

by binar



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Goodbyes, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binar/pseuds/binar
Summary: Scattered letters, uncertain promises and one hope. Ever since Claude left Grace Field House, Dimitri couldn't brush off the hopeless feeling that weighs his heart. There's a future waiting ahead for them. A happier and less lonely one. Yet he wonders, at what cost?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	22194

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little something i've been writing the past couple of days (very little edits cause i just wanna post something). i've been wanting to post a fic in a while plus i'm no thoughts head full of tpn and norman, so this is the product of that. i have to say it would make so much more sense if you've seen either the first episode or read the manga but anyway, i hope you get to enjoy this regardless!

A couple of days left until Claude’s departure from Grace Field House. Adoption has always been the thing that they’ve looked forward too. Besides, isn't that why they were there to begin with?

Dimitri couldn’t decipher why he felt conflicted at the thought of bidding goodbyes for good. 

They all grew up together for almost their whole lives. Saying goodbye holds a lot of weight than it should. Dimitri couldn’t help but feel agitated at how conflicted he is. 

The children who’d been adopted finally are able to begin their new lives, finally have a place to call ‘home’ and people they can officially call ‘family’. But weren’t Grace Field House enough? Were they not family to begin with?

“It’s bound to happen at one point” Claude tells him while they sat quietly side by side on the very top of the hill, not far from the house. 

The gentle yet warm breeze of the afternoon was deceivingly tranquil. His posture remained slouched, strands of hair covered his face as shadow began to engulf half of his face. His gaze remained fixated on the single flower between his fingers, distracting himself by plucking the petals off.

He didn’t like it. He didn’t like the truth Claude spoke one single bit.

Claude would always continue on, “We’ll always stay in touch, we can always write letters!”

It’s very enthusiastic of him. Far _too_ enthusiastic. Claude maintains his unwavering demeanor as always, a comforting facade that’s barely visible to bare eyes. 

But Dimitri’s piercing gaze knew better. 

As time grows shorter and passes by faster, it’s hard to miss how much it’s affecting the brown-haired boy. His smile barely reaches the end of his cheeks. He rarely speaks of any potential schemes he’d like to pull on Lorenz. He’s barely able to go through any of his favorite history books when the day ends. 

Claude’s just as distraught as he is, that much he knows.

It’s just after lunch time. The dining room’s far more quiet than usual since most of the kids were outside playing. It’s winter and his constant coughing detested the cold air the most. Dimitri spends most of his time in the infirmary more than he’d like to, but Mama told him to do so. “So you can play more with the others!” is what she told him, but the number of times he'd stayed at the infirmary says otherwise.

He sits there, staring off into space with no particular thought in mind. Not until he could hear small footsteps coming closer.

"Yo!" Claude waves at Dimitri with a cheeky grin displayed on his face. He approaches with a book hanging by his side. Dimitri smiles back, but his cough that soon follows pull him back into his thoughts.

"Claude, you're not supposed to be here! What if you get sick?" Dimitri instinctively tugs his blanket over his face as an attempt to block himself from the other boy.

"Meh, that just means I can stay longer no? Mama wouldn't let me go unless I'm in my best shape!" Claude quips before pulling himself up on the bed, sitting beside Dimitri. Dimitri looks up at Claude who's now lying beside him while reading the book on his lap. 

He does this often, giving Dimitri comfort and accompanying him. To think these moments would end…

With heavy eyes, Dimitri gently calls out to him, "Claude."

"Hm?"

"I'll miss you." He doesn't get an immediate response, but he can feel warmth on the top of his head and around his head. Claude pulls him further into the hug. "Me too." He replies softly.

"Promise me you'll write to me everyday?"

"I promise."

"Seriously? If you pull anything like any of the adopted kids and not respond, I will-"

"Dima, I will write to you." Claude cups his cheeks. "I promise you, okay?"

Later that day, Mama found the two boys asleep next to each other on the bed. Both of their arms wrapped around each other, clinging tightly not wanting to break apart.

☽

When the day arrived, Dimitri couldn't face him. He shuns himself in his room while he hears the cheers and cries of children below. His heart aches at the thought of it. He doesn't know if he could handle it seeing his best friend left just like that.

But he'll regret it. He fights the urge to face Claude, but regret. He doesn't want to regret it. If this was a temporary goodbye, why does it feel so hard to let go?

_You won't see him again._

That thought sprung him out of bed. He frantically rushes down, panicked to see Claude was nowhere to be found.

"They've just left." Edelgard tells him. Dimitri hears her clearly, but runs out of the house and slightly relieved to see Mama and Claude not far from where he stands.

He inhales and shouts, "Claude!"

The two figures surprised the sound and both of them turns their heads to see a blonde-haired boy rushing towards them. It takes a minute for Claude to realize Dimitri tackling him to the ground in a hug.

"Dimitri!" Mama exclaims seeing the two fell on the ground with a hard bump.

"Dima-"

"Don't go."

"Dimitri-" Before Mama starts, Claude cuts her off with a simple hand gesture. He lets the other boy hold him tightly, well aware this would be their last. He smiles sadly, gently caressing Dimitri's head.

"Didn't I promise to write to you everyday?" Claude tells him. Dimitri keeps on holding him close. Claude could feel Dimitri's heart racing against his chest, with every caress he tries to soothe him slightly. As the moment passes, it slows down to one beat after another.

"You did," Dimitri says to him, hesitantly but much calmer now. Claude gently pulls away from Dimitri's grasp, but eyes still glued onto him. "I just… I just wish we didn't have to say goodbye."

Claude shakes his head to Dimitri. "Don't think of it goodbye for now. Think of it… a temporary goodbye."

"A temporary goodbye?"

"It means 'goodbye for now'."

 _Goodbye for now._ One day, they'll see each other again. Dimitri's reluctant about it, but Claude never breaks his promises. That much he knows. 

He eventually lets Claude slip away from his grasp. No longer was he able to hold on tightly onto Claude's hands. He could feel the fear of distance grows more and more as the figure of Claude and Mama disappears before him. His legs feel as if they're chained to the ground, unable to move them. He remains frozen. Half of it wanting to chase Claude and run away yet half of it tells him to make sure to keep his promise with Claude.

 _Trust Claude_ , he thought to himself. It's a temporary goodbye and one day they'd see each other again. Dimitri looks forward to that very day to come.

☽

_Dear Claude,_

_I know it's only been a day, but I can't help it. I miss you. The house has never felt so incredibly empty without your presence. Who can ever find the time to pull a brilliantly made schemes if it's not you?_

_How was your travel? I hope you remember to rest well. Perhaps you've had your first dinner with your new family. The thought of home-made cheese gratin makes my mouth drool a little. You can perhaps share your favourite tea with your new siblings._

_Do you have any new siblings? Any pets? How about your new parents? Are they nice? I'm just eager to hear back from you and your life out there, beyond the Grace Field house and all._

_I miss you dearly, friend. Life will not be the same without you here, but perhaps one day we'll be reunited. When that day comes, rest assured we will be inseparable. I hope you'll be able to bear with me for years to come, Claude._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_With love, your dearest friend,_

_Dimitri_

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feel free to reach out to me on twitter! we can talk tpn or fe3h. anything! i hope everyone's doing well these days. stay safe and keep yourselves healthy! 
> 
> find me [here](https://twitter.com/runefactori)  
> 


End file.
